


Three is a crow

by Lunaxel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Ghostly Vicchan, Ghosts, I'm not kidding they are good friends, JJ & Yuuri Friendship, M/M, Most of them Ghosts, Poor Yuuri can't be alone, There are Oc's, Viktor as a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxel/pseuds/Lunaxel
Summary: Not only was Yuuri Katsuki born on the coldest day of Japanese history, he was also born under an unlucky star. Misfortune seems to love Yuuri as it strikes time after time, and to top it all off, Viktor Nikiforov seems to be following his every move. How is Yuuri supposed to skate with all this going on in his life, and in case I didn't mention it, he can see ghosts.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, just so you guys know, English is not my first language. I know almost nothing about Japan. I love Yuuri on Ice and have a millions stories in my mind but I can't put them down on words. I will try my best to finish this story this year, but there will be crazy update times due to the fact that I have school.

Yuuri Katsuki was born on a cold day. His mother Hiroko Katsuki was on her way to the hospital for her prenatal care appointment. Unfortunately, there was more ice on the road than anyone would have thought and the cab driver lost control, as he struggled to regain control of the cab, he swerved and crashed into a wall. The shock from the crash caused Hiroko to go into early labor. Her husband, as luck would have it, had hit his head against the window creating a large gash on his forehead, leaving a bloody mess while the cab driver lost consciousness. Her daughter Mari had stayed behind with a babysitter as she was only six years old. Hiroko was alone. Through her pain, she knew that she had to get help, there was no way she could possibly get through his situation alone. She reached over to her husband pocket, moving slowly, delicately, as lacerations ran throughout her body. She called, and waited as the phone rang. 

“Hatsetsu Police Force, how may I help you?” answered the voice of a young woman. 

“Aah,” panted Hiroko, “ I…”, she did not know how to get the words out.

“Ma’am, please breath in and out”, the young woman tried to calm Hiroko down. 

Hiroko followed the instructions of the woman, whose name was Juri Sekiguchi, and manage to calm down and explain her situation. Unfortunately, there had been many accidents that day and the ambulance would take longer than usual to arrive. Juri Sekiguchi guided Hiroko through her son’s birth and manage to keep her, Hiroko, calm enough so that there would not be many complications. Soon enough Hiroko borne a baby boy and he sounded healthy base on his cry. She decided to name him Yuuri. Hiroko took Yuuri and wrapped him up in her jacket, and soon she closed her eyes. In the mist of Yuuri’s screams, she heard an ambulance arriving and people coming to help. 

The next morning Hiroko woke up tired and worried. She was in a hospital room and was alone. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain hit her, therefore she laid back down. A nurse that was passing by saw her awake and called the doctor to her side. 

“Doctor, how is my baby?” exclaimed Hiroko preoccupied. She couldn’t believe that she had fallen asleep in such a dire situation. Now, fear griped her heart tightly, causing it to beat rapidly. 

“Mrs. Katsuki,” the Doctor sighted, “Your son is in the ICU.” 

Hiroko eyes widened in alarm, her baby in the ICU. She clenched her hands and gripped her blanket tightly. 

“What is wrong with Yuuri?” she hissed with a ferocity that was unknown to her. 

“Your son, Yuuri, was born with weak lungs, he requires a breathing machine as of now. He was also born in extremes conditions, which weakens his body and he almost suffered from hypothermia, if the ambulance had arrived a few minutes later, it would have been very likely that he would have not survived.”

“But, but, he is all right now?” Hiroko asked in desperation. In her voice the need she had for her little Yuuri to be all right was heard.

“Mrs. Katsuki, we are doing the best we can do as of now. Yesterday was a terrible day, we lost many lives due to the weather yesterday, but I can assure you that we are going above and beyond to help Yuuri,” the Doctor assured Hiroko. 

“Ah,” Hiroko remarked, “my husband, Toshiya, is he safe?” 

“Your husband, Mr. Katsuki, hit his head against the glass and suffered a slight contusion,” the Doctor saw the disbelief in Hiroko’s eyes and continue, “Head injuries tend to bleed extensively.” 

With her worries appeased, Hiroko Katsuki slipped into a light sleep. 


	2. Mari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran away from me. It was supposed to be about Yuuri but Mari snuck in.

Yuuri Katsuki knew he was special, not only because his mom kept repeating this to him but because he could see the unseen, but he did not like being special. Special meant that he was different, and different means alone. Yuuri hated being alone more than anything else in the world. Being alone meant that it was time for them to show up. Them, those monsters. Sure, they looked human but Yuuri knew different.

They appeared out of nowhere and always when he was alone. Their hands were cold and they changed the air around him. It grew colder, denser, and all around made it harder for him to breathe. Their faces were gaunt, their eyes dark. Often time they were missing body parts and even clothes pieces. They couldn’t talk or if they could he could not understand them, but they were always reaching toward him.

The other ghost that appeared where more human like, but a thousand time more annoying. They tended to pop up in the most inopportune moments, and made him jump. They often showed up when he had to do something in public, such as introducing himself or oral projects which made him come off as weird and shy. That is why when Jean Jacques Leroy transferred from Canada an opportunity appeared before Yuuri. Due to the fact that Yuuri was an honor student with an excellent grasp of English, he was chosen to show JJ around.  

Yuuri was tense the whole time he was giving JJ the tour, but for some strange reason, the ghosts never showed up. He thought that was a fluke, and forgot all about it.

JJ didn’t talk to Yuuri until a few months had gone by.  He had observed the boy in an obsessive fashion. He notices that there were times when Yuuri was alone and he flinched and times where he was surrounded by people but his eyes strayed from their faces. Almost as if looking at something or someone. Therefore, after a month of stalking the boy he decided to just talk to him.

“You are Yuuri Katsuki, aren’t you?” asked JJ like he hadn’t been spying on Yuuri.

Yuuri jumped about one feet in that air, as he was startle by JJ.  In retrospect, JJ shouldn’t have approached Yuuri from behind.

“Um, Leroy-san, how can I help you?”

“I have been watching you-”

“Y- you have? Why?” Yuuri was close to hyperventilating, he couldn’t know he saw ghost, he couldn’t, right?

“That is not important right now, I have notice that you jump at everything, you never look at people when you have conversations and for some reason you never sleep over anywhere, this includes class trips.”

“S-so?”

“While that may seem normal due to your anxiety and shyness, there is more to it. When you jump, you jump as if someone has jump out to scare you.”

With each word that left JJ’s lips Yuuri was getting increasingly nervous. He could not believe someone had been observing him that much.

“And when you look away from people’s face is like you are staring at someone else.”

Yuuri couldn’t belief someone like JJ was so observant.

“… and so, I’m pretty sure that you can see ghost!” JJ exclaimed with conviction.  

With that said Yuuri stiffen, paled and ran way before JJ could know what happened. Yuuri ran faster than he ever ran before and when he made it home he ignored his parents which made them worried and entered his room. He stayed there without eating his dinner, making his family think he was sick.

Yuuri had missed the rest of the school day.

Mari had enough, her sweet stupid brother had locked himself in his room and it was worrying their parents. With that she approached her brother’s room and knocked.

“Yuuri, is me open up.”

Yuuri ignored Mari.

“Yuuri don’t ignore me, open up!” Again, Mari was ignored.

“Fine, be that way,” Mari exclaimed, with that she readied herself and kick Yuuri’s door open.

Yuuri was huddled underneath the blankets, shaking. Mari sighed and walked over to Yuuri.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

“Nonthin,” came Yuuri’s muffled replied.

“Mom and dad are worried you know,” Mari knew this was a low blow but her brother would only respond to her if she involved someone else.

“… There is this boy, he is an exchange student from Canada and he knows…” Yuuri’s quiet voice pierced the silent room.

Mari’s eyes widened at Yuuri’s words.

“He knows? How can he know? Yuuri are you sure?” Mari questioned in a Hermione fashion.

“I’m don’t know how he knows, but it seems like he has been observing me for a while.”

“Observing you? You mean stalking! Wait until I give that boy a piece of my mind!!!”

“M-Mari-neechan there is no need for that!”

“Why not? This boy has been making my otouto uncomfortable! Who knows what he has planned!”

“Mari-neesan! You giving Leroy-san a piece of your mind is like Yazuka giving the police a friendly greeting!”

_Mari could admit that she was overprotective when it came to Yuuri, but she couldn’t help it. He was her adorable little brother. The first time she saw him she didn’t know what to feel. Her parents had told her she was going to be an older sister but she did not know what that entail until much later. She remembered when he came home, she was waiting for her parents with Minako-sensei after hearing the news of the disastrous car crash. Then her mother came in holding baby Yuuri. She was relieved to know that her parents were ok, so she didn’t think much of the baby. The next few years where hard on her, with everyone paying so much attention to her brother, she felt like she didn’t exist. One afternoon, when she was ten she got into a horrible argument with her mom about something petty. She had run out of the room in tears and pushed Yuuri down, this made her mother mad at her and it prompted her to try and run away from home._

_That night she snuck out of the house with a few things in her bag, unbeknown to her, Yuuri had followed her out. When she figured out that she was being followed she started to run, and Yuuri with his three years of knowledge ran after her. He felt down a lot and hurt himself but he kept following her. Mari eventually settled in a park and sat down in a bench. Yuuri stopped a few feet away from her._

_“Why are you here?” Mari snapped at Yuuri, “go home!”_

_Yuuri stared at her with tears in his eyes, his faced scrapped and hands bloodied. She glares back at him. Oh, how she hated him. She hated how he always stole the attention from her. How with a single sniffled her parents forgot about her. How they always treated him like a prince, not even aloud to be on his own. She hated how inadequate it made her feel. Like she was nothing, unimportant, a broken object that had too much sentimental value to be thrown away but was left alone._

_Yuuri ignored her words and sat down in front of her. She looked at him then and saw the shivering mess he ha become. He wasn’t wearing proper clothes to be out in this kind of weather, if mother could see him now she thought with a hint of mirth. Then he started coughing, big loud wet coughs that sounded like he was drowning. Her mirth was gone. She stood up and approached him, he was having trouble breathing._

_She was scared, she didn’t know what to do. After a few seconds of uselessly staring, she picked Yuuri up and ran to her house (was it her house? Would her parents even want her after this?). She did not stop running even when she reached her house, with trepidation she knocked on her parents’ door screaming._

_The next thing she knew was the white of the hospital walls. Her hands where clenched, she was looking down to ashamed to stare at her parents faces. She did not want to see their anger in their faces, hear the disappointment in their voices._

_“Mari,” her mother’s voice had lost it warm, “what happened?”_

_Mari couldn’t hold it in and spilled everything from running away to her feelings of neglect, everything._

Ever since that moment, when Mari gained understanding of how sick her brother truly was, she became overprotective of Yuuri. The guilt that she felt from back them guiding her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted last month, but I had writers block. I sit down to write... got a couple of sentences in and stopped. I'm very sorry fro the delay. So now that I look back at the previos chapter, my poor Yuuri cant be a skater... anyways I added stuff to the previos chapter so it si a bit longer.


End file.
